It's supposed to be a dream
by Ignis Fortunae
Summary: Dreams had the characteristics to be unpredictable and uncontrollable. Maybe that was the reason, why Sasuke had just accepted that he woke up in the middle of his 'beloved' village, while he should be 'save' in Orochimaru's hideout. What could possibly h
1. Awakening

Hi there, my first story on this site, yay.

Warnings: There won´t be anything else, which you did not already have in the Manga/Anime. So if you can read/watch it, you can read this story, too.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, only the story is mine.

Oh I forgot: I´m not a native English-speaker, so there will probably be mistakes. But I love constructive criticism.

* * *

Awakening

Something was off, but he couldn´t quite put his finger on it. And that troubled him like those things always did. If his mind wasn`t able to catch a hidden message seen in the eyes of his counterpart or like in this very moment where he couldn´t identify the wrong of the situation.

But after more than two years with Orochimaru you simply learned to listen to your feelings otherwise you would with a high certainty end up dead. That was also the reason why he promptly stopped his thoughts, which were going to freak him out in the long run, in the short doubtless they would, too.

He wasn´t any more in Orochimaru´s hideout. Of course underground you wouldn´t hear birds chirping or feel shafts of sunlight or cool wind on your skin…A feeling, he realized, he had missed.

And maybe that was exactly why he took his time to open his eyes. Sasuke didn´t want to destroy this illusion.

_It couldn´t be anything else, right?_

Apparently he had a nice dream for once, not this cruel nightmares which were haunting him since that one night so many years before.

As he did open his eyes, he was greeted with a bright blue sky and fluffy clouds in the distance. Sasuke blinked: one time, two times. But they remained at the spot such as sunbeams and the cool wind.

_What the heck?! _Normally his dreams weren´t so _real… _ He could descry his surroundings clearly. He lay in the grass. On his right side was a lake. He raised his brows in confusion. It looked a lot like the lake he used to spend his afternoons at as he was still attending to the academy. The lake his father taught him his fire style…

Rapidly he turned his head to the other side, still in the movement a cynical thought crossed his mind. And it was telling him if he would look now he would see extension of _**the **_village, of Konoha, of a hopefully long forgotten past.

And so it was, everything looked exactly the same as it looked like as he had gone and it looked peaceful…A smirk spread over his lips, his trademark. What irony he was laying more or less in the center of Leaf village. He the traitor, the deserter, a criminal.

But everything was peaceful. There were no hostile ninjas, who were going to attack him not even an ear-defeating sound of alarm to declare of his presence.

It was better to get away and that fast. What didn´t happened yet, still could. And Sasuke would try to prevent it by all means.

Under the impression that he shouldn´t rough-handle his fortune any longer he stood up, but before he could even make a step he heard a voice calling:

"Suki, are you here?!"

"Here" is nobody but himself, he was sure of that but that guy wasn´t and so would he unavoidable come here and wouldn´t find "Suki" but himself instead.

_Why did he even hoped that his fortune wouldn´t leave him? Kami was a rotten traitor, just like himself…_

And there he was our Suki-boy, no correction, Suki-man that guy was tall. Above on the path stood he, his head moves wildly from onside to the other. It only took seconds till he spotted Sasuke but instead of looking astonished, which would go over into anger or horror based on it if he was a ninja or a simple civilian, he looked _relieved…?_

Quickly a happy slightly silly expression took over his face. An expression, which resembled the ones Naruto used to give him if he wanted to piss him off, which was always and on multiple other occasions as well.

Sasuke was so dumbfounded that he was still standing on his spot as the Suki-man approached. He had been right about that man being tall, he was a giant. He wore a jonin-vest and under it a high-collared dark shirt. Well that answered the question: He was indeed a ninja, but that perception didn´t make him happier.

Furthermore did he wore ridiculous looking orange goggles on his forehead, which were covered here and there with spikes of his dark hair. However what now occurred didn´t make it better at all:

"Suki, what were you doing here?! You know that running away is stupid. Your father is even angrier than before", he sighed and let his hand through his hair.

Sasuke blinked, he slowly turned his head and peeked over his shoulder. Nothing. Nobody was there…that meant…

_What the heck!? I think I repeat myself already._

This guy can´t really mistake me for this Suki-girl! I´ m a freaking guy!

_Okay, I know that I resemble my mother pretty much (that's what all my relatives always said) but-_

Promptly he was ripped out of his chain of thought as that Suki-guy raised his voice again. Luckily he had been able to miss the rest of that telling-off, but unhappily not the following next words:

"Be so kind and look at me while I´m talking to you, young lady!"

After that Sasuke simply gaped at him, not able to form words. He was just nodding here and there, he wasn´t even listening. Never before had anyone even dared to speak to him like this, besides his parents but they never did. His mother has always being kind and his father had just ignored him or complained that he wasn´t like Itachi…

Still in this phase of aftershock he hardly realized that Suki-guy had snapped his arm and was dragging him after him in a direction he would have maybe recognized if he had been by his senses.

-X-

Dreams had the characteristics to be unpredictable and uncontrollable, that's what Sasuke painfully realized once. Even so it doesn´t change the fact that he always fought against it and he was ready to do it again.

But this time was different, it doesn´t look like a nightmare to begin with. It does look like a- _no, not a nice dream but a better one_-, something he never experienced. Maybe that was the reason why he was so clumsy and didn´t know what to do at all.

Suki-guy, whose name he still didn´t know, had dragged him successfully through what have felt like the entire village just to stop in front of one door, no, that door. One he knew too well and thought he would never see again. But now he was glad that he had the chance to and besides if he had been mistaken for a girl, in his mind everything could happen.

The man knocked on the door. In a split second it shifts to the side and he found himself in an unescapable hug. It was a woman. She shivered and sobbed in his embrace, silent tears wetted his cheeks.

All of a sudden he felt a sullen sadness overcome him, just a second ago he was about to say to whoever would open the door just to fuck off. He was not the person, they were searching for, he didn´t deserve to be screamed at and to be dragged through Konoha. But he was hit frontal by her sorrow and didn´t found himself able to form the words, which had seemed right just the second ago. But they weren´t anymore.

"Suki, my stupid- my so stupid little girl", she glanced up and looked directly in his eyes. In every _normal _situation he would been greatly insulted by being called stupid, but this time not because he recognized this eyes. They were the eyes he grew to love so much, they were…his mother´s eyes.

Therefor the only word, which escaped his lips was:

"Mommy?"

Mikoto dried her tears with her sleeve before looking up and turned to the man, who was still standing by the door looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Obito, I thank you. If there´s anything I can be of help, let me know", in contrary to her appearance, with her swollen eyes and puffy cheeks, her voice emanate confidence and dignity.

_Obito…didn´t he heard that name before? _So Suki-guy was also an Uchiha but how can it be that he can´t remember any Obito Uchiha?! Or does his mind simply made up people to irritate him?

Obito simply nodded, wished his goodbye, turned and vanished in to the arising night. Now he was all alone with his mother and if he listened right to Obito, probably with his father as well. Mikoto´s features softened just a little as she took his arm _gently _and together they walked up to the kitchen.

A nice smell poured out of some pots, which were standing on the kitchenette. It made him feel nostalgic. The kitchen still looked the same as he remembered it: with the Tatami-mats and the low table with its seat cushions. And the figure behind the table was also like Sasuke remembered him. His father with his stern features and his piercing gaze on him, it always made him uneasy and let him run out of words and now again after more than 8 years.

"Your back…"

"Father", he did answered out of instinct. He know that he wasn´t Suki, that he wasn´t the one spoken to, he know that he wasn´t the one who did something wrong.

O he did make wrong decisions, don´t get me wrong, and surely they were even worse than that mistake "Suki" did, but they weren´t the ones referred to. Nonetheless that man in front of him was his father, as he lives and breathes.

To say Sasuke was slightly confused, was an understatement.

-X-

In contrary to all expectations: dinner proceeded quietly. Some people would have called it an awkward silence, but for Sasuke it was a pleasant pause due to the sudden events of this day and it allowed him to think.

Even if his train of thoughts was from time to time halted when he noticed the nervous glances of his mother, who peeked from him to his father and seemed not suited with this situation at all.

But Fugaku reacted like Sasuke remembered him to be: not at all. Sasuke was used to be ignored by him and besides that he had decided for a long time now, that the opinion of others doesn´t matter to him anymore.

Or more precisely that's what he wanted it to be, but he couldn´t deny the slight chills which run down his spine whenever his father took a glance at him with his cold disapproving eyes. Through that doesn´t count, right? He was supposed to be dead, everyone he meet today was supposed to be dead!

They shouldn´t walk around, drag him through entire Konoha, embrace him or flash him evil glances. That was not right, that was simply not right!

A clunk was heard as his chopsticks made contract with the end of his bowl. He looked up in astonishment as his thoughts have enraged he must have begun to increase his speed while eating.

His food was gone and his manners as well if he interpreted his father´s gaze right. A slightly sick feeling began to spread in his stomach.

He had enough! He stood up without hesitation and excused himself properly like his mother had taught him, which brought him amazed looks from both his parents. Really, what is up with them? What did they expect? It had looked like they thought of him as _rude_? -Even as an expected _disappointment_? What…had he had missed?

He shook his head to cast out this wild thoughts and took the steps to his old room. He hoped it was still his room. He would go to bed and when he would awake tomorrow. Sasuke would find himself back in Orochimaru´s hideout, in front of him a grinning Kabuto, who would nervously explain that some crazy experiment of his had gone wrong and that he was so terribly sorry. With a pissed off Orochimaru not far behind.

He opened hopefully _his_ door and entered the room behind. It was _almost _his room like he remembered it. Almost. With some certain differences…

His bed and his shelves were still at the same place, but they were a terrible mess. His shelves were filled with his accustomed books and scrolls, which looked like they were disheveled and without a second thought shoved into them.

But that wasn´t the worst, the worst was that they were filled to overflowing with odds and ends, he can´t even remember buying. In other words: absolute rubbish!

His bed was a mess of red and purple blankets. And that were the things he recognized somehow.

The floor was covered with, he hoped, only clothes. His window was adorn by light purple curtains and besides it stands a vase with white flowers? The walls possessed still their _nice _white color, but on the left wall hung a rather large mirror.

A mirror, which you simply can´t prevent looking in. In the second he saw his reflection, he bit his lip so hard that it draw blood to prevent a scream forming up in his throat.

But one thing does he knew now it wasn´t a genjutsu, that amount of pain would have him sent straight back to reality if it had been one. However that thought doesn´t made him happier, because it didn´t quite reached the place in his brain where it would have been reworked and as useful information recognized, his mind was far more occupied with other things like: who the heck was that figure in front of him?!

Sasuke blinked, shaking his head and looking again, but nothing changed. He was looking straight into onyx eyes like his own but instead of holding a piercing gaze like his did, all they hold was confusion and _vulnerability_? He grimaced.

Yet aside that, the eyes were the only things he recognized to some extent. The only thing that should be there. In front of himself was a girl…looking back at him.

What startled him was that the girl was just a kid. She couldn´t be much older than, what 13? He observed her closely.

She had short hair (even shorter than his own were), dark as midnight with bangs covering her cheeks. She wore a dress of sorts, these which Ino and Sakura had worn back in his days in Konoha. It had a dark purple color and was complemented by dark arm guards on her shoulders and forearms. The bluish ninja sandals had remained the same.

He slowly rose his arm and the girl did the same. He spread his fingers, turned his head in a shaking motion and still the girl followed his every move.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. _This couldn´t be…there was simply no possibility that… _He buried his throbbing head in his hands, seeing through narrowed eyes the girl in the mirror doing the same. Her face pained out of a non-visible reason.

_No, she wasn´t his reflection, never…She was weak, she looked pathetic in her current condition. _Pain, fear and confusion openly rushing over her face. There was no way…

He felt his breath quickening and his entire body shaking. His vision seemed to zoom in and out of focus on an erratic pace. Blood was rushing in his head as well as in his limbs and they became heavy.

The last thing he saw was a girl falling to the ground as his vision went black.

-X-

Sasuke didn´t know when he woke up again. Anyway now it was fully dark outside, moonlight shining into the room -he refused to call it _his_\- and on the pile of clothes he was laying on.

He rubbed his temples. Okay that answered at least the next question, which would have been: Why nobody had come rushing into his room after he had collapsed? It was plain: Nobody had heard. He should be thankful, he supposed. He doesn´t want more palaver than absolutely necessary.

He rose to his knees and than slowly to his feet. This time he looked into the stupid mirror as his old stoic self, accepting as he found the girl –Suki?- looking aloof back at him.

Sasuke looked over to the bed standing in the corner attempted to lay down and continue sleeping. However he shook this idea out of his mind. He had slept enough, he should use his time _wisely._

Like going around observing. This was the first ninja-rule:

_Be aware of your surroundings!_

Sasuke couldn´t allow himself to do dumb mistakes. It was against his pride and what was even more important: even if this all was only a dream the pain he felt earlier had been real!

So he could with a high possibility die _here (_wherever "_here"_ was) as well. _Damn you Kabuto and your stupid experiments!_

Decision precipitated, he opened slowly the door and peeked out. The hallway was dark and silent. With feather-light soles he crept through the dark corridor. It wasn´t thus far to the frontdoor. He knew the house, he knew how the tatami-mats were laid*, he knew how to avoid making noise.

He opened the door a tiny crack and was meet with a cold night breeze. Sasuke peeked out before deciding that no one was there and therefor it was safe to get going.

He flitted into the night and merged with the shadows around him.

_Ninja rule 2: Don´t let yourself be seen in operation._

-X-

His path had brought him once again to the lake where he had been earlier this day. Glistening moonlight was reflected on its surface. It was a nice view, but it only took a second before a stone splashed it and the reflection became blurred.

Sasuke watched as the stone sunk into the deep water. His face was blank but his mind was racing, reworking his new gathered information.

He had found nowhere any sign of an illusion or jutsu, it was frustrating! It seems he had to temporize for now.

Yet another stone was sent across the water´s surface.

But what he had found out surprised him even more. Konoha seemed to be frozen in time, as good as everything was like he remembered it from the time he was 13, with just minor differences.

Minor differences, he mentally laughed, but grotesque ones for him.

The Uchiha-district was still standing and was no longer marked of the occurrences of that one night, its inhabitants were according to all common sense well and _alive_.

This allowed only one conclusion:

The jutsu-caster did know him somehow!

That would explain why out of all things the Uchihas were alive again, but why he had been turned into a girl, a maybe 13-year old teenager, just a kid in his opinion was beyond him.

Though what did the jutsu-caster think, he would achieve out of his effort? To bring him pain? To get information out of him? (Wherefore should he do it otherwise?)

And besides that, information about whom? About Orochimaru? He would have given them freely. Sasuke had no strong or worth bond to him and he is not fussed about morality or any other do-gooder stuff.

Naïve fool…

A third stone sunk with a hardly audible gurgle.

"That was a pitiable cast…you should do it more energetically!", proclaimed an all too cheerful voice behind him, Sasuke immediately froze. Yet even in this moment of shock, he realized he knew that voice. He just couldn´t bring himself to remember wherefrom.

He slowly turned and gets face to face with Suki-boy-ah, he meant Obito Uchiha. He stood in an easygoing-manner behind him, one foot stabled on a rock, and eyed him curiously.

"What are you doing here?", Sasuke asked grimly.

"What am I doing here?", repeated Obito while he scratched his chin musing.

"Wouldn´t it be an even better question why you are here?", Obito asked wearing a bright smile. In that second Sasuke decided that he hated him, but let´s play that little game…_why no_t?

"Why should it be a better question?"

"Hmm…", Obito made a pensively face, "maybe because you already run away this afternoon- your father will be angry-, maybe because it is suspicious to be outside that late at night or just maybe because we have a public closing hour…either way you shouldn´t be here-"

"Were you sent by my father?", Sasuke interjected.

"Fugaku-sama? No actually I was on my way home as I saw you…", Obito gave him a piercing glance. It didn't matched his happy-idiot attitude at all, Sasuke averted his eyes. He had the feeling that Obito could look into souls like the _dobe_ had could…

"You were on your way home from where?", Sasuke tried to distract him. A wide grin spread on Obito´s face.

"Is that an interrogation?"

Silence.

"I´m just curious?", nothing better had come to his mind so Sasuke settled with it, but he knew without looking into Obito´s disbelieving eyes, that it had taken him too much time to answer.

Obito´s eyes became playfully with only a hint of suspiciousness in the distance.

"Can you keep a secret, princess?"

_Princess?!_

A bit startled and without anything else to say he approved.

"I was at an ultra-secret meeting, even the Hokage was there", he gesticulate wildly.

"_If it was so secret why are you telling me?", _Sasuke thought, but said nothing_._

"We had many _important _things to discuss-"_That's why, _Sasuke thought_, you´re telling me everything and nothing at the same time…_

"-and we were informed of a potential spy. And it took so long, that is the reason why I was going home so late and then I saw you and thought : that's suspicious!" , Obito looked directly at him, his silly smile slowly fading.

Sasuke´s blood froze in his veins, just the minute before he had been happy that he had tricked him to blab unknowingly some information out.

But he came to realize that it hadn´t been unknowingly at all. That guy was a jonin, he knew exactly what he did.

"You don´t really think that I am the spy, do you?", to Sasuke´s dismay his voice sounded not as steady than he would have liked.

Obito closed his eyes before reopening them.

"We will see…" He took a stone from the shore and threw it over the water, with several bounds it hit the other bank.

"Do me a favor and go home…you should be thankful that you j_ust_ met me and not one of the wrong people tonight. By now Konoha isn´t as secure as I would have liked it to be, you can´t trust simply anyone anymore", he signed.

"Take care, Suki…", with that last sentence he vanished into the night and Suki alias Sasuke remained, even more frustrated and confused than before.

* * *

Author´s note:

Yeah…that was the first chapter…surprised? I am, it turned out differently than I thought it would.

Why did I choose the name Suki? I don´t really know, it simply came to my mind as I looked at a fem. Sasuke picture…

*Suki means beloved, loved one.

What else?

I chose that the story takes places in the time were Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. Why is pretty simple I didn´t want him to be too powerful.

*_He knew how the tatami-mats were laid:_

In the feudal-era in Japan, people used these mats as a kind of anti-ninja alarm system. They were laid differently and if you stepped over them the wrong way you produced noise and that alarmed the inhabitants that someone was there, who shouldn´t. In Japan they are still used, but as a nice floor and not against ninjas anymore.

Tell me your thoughts.

Till next time, your Crow.


	2. Being the black sheep isn't always bad

Second chapter is up!

For the time being I changed the rating to T, it will maybe go up much later. So don't worry...

Yeah, I had to split the chapter up because it became too long . I didn't want to shorten some important scenes because I got so impatient, so they will be in the next chapter. I hope it's not too noticeable.

And...once again: English is not my first language so their will be some mistakes, but I tried my best. I love constructive criticism, therefore if you feel out of sudden the need to tell me my mistakes...do it!

* * *

Being the black sheep isn't always bad

The definition of a good morning lies in the eye of the beholder and if you would have asked the people in the streets, they would have told you that it was indeed a good morning.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all in all people were happy except for one.

Sasuke wasn't happy at all. Yesterday night he had gone to bed still in the faint believe that he would wake up in the familiarity of Orochimaru's hideout. Only to see his hopes crushed as he opened his eyes the next morning.

But not everything was bad, currently he was sitting in the kitchen enjoying the meal his mother had made for him.

Until now he hadn't realized how much he had missed this. The whole atmosphere was cozy. His mother was chit-chatting about everything and anything while she sipped her tea. And Sasuke could not help but hang on her every word. It doesn´t matter what she was talking about as long as she was talking and Sasuke could hear her voice and admire her quietly.

In addition neither his father nor Itachi was there to disturb this moment of peace.

What kind of astonished him at first, but on second thought Sasuke was grateful for it. He didn't want to altercate with none of them. Besides that -to see Itachi again-, the thought alone frightens him, but Sasuke would never admit that. To whom, anyway? It's not that Itachi did anything bad in this illusion and speaking to nonexistent people was senseless anyway! Nor would they believe him…

_´But he could!´ _, whispered a voice in his head.

´No! It won't happen, shut up!´, cursed Sasuke mentally. Not that it mattered. It was just a dream and his parents were dead! But still he wouldn't stand it to see them die a second time. Dream or not this time he would protect them by all means!

He tightened his fist under the table in a silent vow.

That Sasuke hadn´t spoken one word since he come in seemed to be something Mikoto realized just now, because she was looking at him directly with an unidentifiable expression. It only took a second before she began to speak.

"Are you alright?", she sounded worried but Sasuke didn´t quite know why.

_Hadn´t it been always this way? That he would just listen to her, sometimes nodding even smiling like he had been used to so long ago?_

"You know Suki, you don't have to be worried about your graduation from the academy-"

_Suki…no it hadn´t been this way for Suki. _It was painful. He was here with his mother but at the same time he wasn´t. He wasn´t Suki, his mother didn´t saw him…

"I know that you had some problems with one or another technique…-" _Bullshit, I had never problems!_

-"and even if your father didn´t always believe in you, you know that I will always do, don't you?"

He nodded a light smile spreading on his lips.

_At least some things have remained the same._

Mikoto laughed and tousled his hair before standing up. She looked at the clock at the opposite wall, then turned towards him a smile adorning her lips.

"Suki, it is almost time."

He didn´t need more than that for him to leap up, taking his (or more Suki's bag) and rushing out of the house, his mother's laughing still in his ears.

It had been more for old times-sake, but now he was feeling like 7 again. And it was a good feeling that was for sure. Sasuke caught himself wearing an _honest_ smile, a small one but a smile. His mask of indifference had crumbled, but this time he let it be.

Deep in thought, he headed for the academy, unaware of the disapproving, even hateful glances he received from everywhere around him.

-X-

Obito hadn't told anyone about his unexpected nightly meeting with Suki. He hadn't seen the need or better he had pitied her.

Obito hadn't shown it but silently he had pitied her.

Suki was the runt of the clan, the problem child, Fugaku's everyday headache and half of the clan's, too. She had failed in every subject in the academy, her tests had always been worse even in comparison to the ones of the supposed worst students of her class.

Besides that she doesn't belong to the most-brightest of people and probably she never will.

Evil tongues had said that Itachi had inherited all the genius and for Suki had just remained the waste.

Suki was the black sheep.

Exactly like Obito had been at her age, just that he hadn't been the clans-head's second child and therefore hadn't had so much pressure on his back.

He had heard that, if it wasn`t for the clan's reputation Fugaku would have let her do an apprenticeship, something what would have matched her abilities. Although that had sounded rather affected.

Abilities?

What abilities?

For Fugaku it had been a shame to have such a daughter in the first place, who had no manners (why their upbringing had failed so completely, was beyond their comprehension) and who was a failure through and through.

While Itachi had become a genius above all of his peers. They hadn't expected Suki to become like him. Fugaku and Mikoto were far too much bound to reality. Maybe Fugaku had merely hoped it in the beginning -he couldn't tell-, but still no one expected her to become the total opposite.

It was in her genes. She was an Uchiha! Or better she should be…

Yes, Obito had pitied her and had told no-one of their encounter even so the momentary danger of a spy in their ranks was real.

With this worries on his mind he headed to one of the countless roof-decks of Konoha, where he suspected his friends to be.

They were on the verge of becoming jonin-sensei. A duty that he had successfully avoided until now and as far as possible would avoid in the future, too.

For many jonin it was a fulfilling task but for the most it amounted to a degradation and he had in particular one person in mind where the latter would be indeed the case.

Obito couldn't prevent a gleeful snicker escaping his mouth.

This time it didn't felt bad to be the black sheep, not at all!

-X-

He already heard the riot before he entered the classroom. As he did he would have liked to spin on his heel and walk straight back to where he came from.

The room was a total mess and it remembered him of the room -it still wasn't _his_\- he stumbled upon yesterday. Tables had been knocked over and the floor was laced with rubbish. Some paper-balls and –planes, scraps, dirt and other things, which Sasuke would rather not identify.

Sasuke looked around hopefully searching for some familiar faces and he shouldn't be disappointed. There rightmost in the corner he detected Kiba with his head bedded on his arms snoring, not far from him sat Hinata looking shyly and a bit uncomfortable at the tumult everywhere around her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Many people had said that Hinata was too soft for being a ninja, but Sasuke knew better, she just lacked in self-confidence. And that was something you could overcome if you tried. He didn't know why but he had always silently prayed for her to succeed.

Sasuke shook his head. He found himself once again thinking about idiocy.

Stop pitying her! _It was pity, right? _You didn't want pity either, Sasuke, so stop it!

-One moment!-

Wasn't there another kid with sunglasses and a neutral face…? -never mind it had to be his imagination because as he looked again he only saw a flock of kids hustling each other around.

Two rows in front of them sat Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru wearing a troubled expression while speaking quietly to Chouji, who was munching his crisps as usual. Some things would never change…

A shrill shriek distracted him of the accustomed picture in front of him and it didn't took long for him to find the source. On the right side of the room he located a bunch of girls standing around one of the table-ranks.

The girls chit-chatted, squealed and tossed sneaking glances at something or someone he couldn't see due to the mass of girls.

Sasuke couldn't help himself but it kind of felt like a déjà vu except that he wasn't the one on the other side of the crowd.

And that made him curious. If it wasn't him, who was it otherwise? The sole exception he could remember, who had such an impact on the girls or better could have had one (if he hadn't scared the wits out of them) was Neji. But that couldn't be: Neji was a full year ahead of them. And he hadn't meet him till much later as the chunin-exams were just around the corner…

_So he couldn't be it either…_

So who was it? Sasuke took some steps forward and viewed the girls, half expecting to get run down by Sakura or Ino, or even _better_ by both at once, only to have them cling to him afterwards wearing wide smiles, apologizing and mumbling silly love declarations.

He shoved that wild thought to the side. His life had the stupid nature of getting worse if he thought of things like that. Kami had never been on his side so the only option left was to trick it in some way…

Sasuke managed to take four more steps before a loud and angry yelp shook the classroom. In his mind he cursed all the gods he knew (and didn't believe in) and turned around.

Behind him stood Ino, hand on her hips and wearing and angry mien. Her eyes looked at him as would they practically bore into him and Sasuke didn't even know why…

"Who do you think you are, chinky-eye girl?", Sasuke´s eyebrows were moving upwards.

"Heh?", yeah I know that wasn't probably the most intelligent thing to say. He could do better, or better he hoped that he could. But for Sasuke was it a completely new experience to be insulted in such a manner and by Ino of all people…

´Chinky eyes?´, was he just imagining things or hadn't his ´chinky eyes´ been one of the reasons why he had been so attractive to them in the past? He didn`t want to be arrogant or something, but he had indeed listen to them while they were gawking at him and how could he not, they had been practically ´whispering´ rather loudly through the entire classroom. Besides that he had waited for any kind of signal, which would tell him how he could get rid of them.

"Ohh, don't get smart with me, I know exactly that you know what I mean!", her face had changed to an evil shade of red.

"I do?!", asked Sasuke rather skeptically.

"Believe me you do! Didn`t we clarify the last time that you stay away from Naruto-kun?!"

"Firstly: you can`t tell me what to do! Secondly-wait a minute- Naruto?!"

_´-kun´, _stuttered his mental voice some proceeding seconds afterwards._ Please what?_

"Whoever else?", Ino put her hands in an admiringly posture besides her cheek and her eyes became dreamingly.

If Sasuke hadn't been dumbfounded just a minute ago, he was certain that now he would be!

Ino looked at him blinking in a coquettish manner- no not at him- behind him. Sasuke swirled around and came face to face with _Naruto? _Now that the crowd had cleared away for the most part (scattered girls were still standing here and there), you had a clear view on Naruto. It was definitely Naruto but Sasuke had never seen such a face of indifference on him and a grim expression in his eyes – and was there a hint of curiosity?-

He had his eyes directed at them. Sasukes insides were tightening, ohh… please don't tell me he was watching us the entire time. He felt totally awkward, to compromise himself in front of the dobe? Could it get any worse?

_Didn't you want to not to put you fortune to the test?_

He cursed.

"What did you say?", interjected Ino.

"It doesn't matter…."; Sasuke wanted to turn around and get as far away from this weird Naruto and Ino (Ino was bad enough without being weird), but our new declared Naruto-fan-girl griped his arm, hard, and pulled him back.

"Not so fast!"

"Yeah, don't think you can get away with it so easily", interjected a new all too familiar voice.

"Sakura..", it was pure irony, the self-professed sworn enemy of Ino Yamanka was rushing to her aid. Everyone (even Sakura) seemed to know what this ruckus was about aside of himself. In default of information he kept silent, he had no clue what he `can't get away with so easily´. But it wasn't like he had much time anyway before Sakura began to speak.

"So…say it!", Sakura glared at him.

"Say what?"

"That you will stay away from my Naruto-kun, Suki, he belongs to me!"

"Belongs to you? Is he an object?", he saw her fists tightening. He shouldn't have said that, he didn't want to deal with that pointless argument to begin with! But her attitude made him sick. A realization passed through him. Did they really think that he had -_a what?_\- a _crush_ on Naruto? Seriously?

"I'm not-" , -_gay, _he could barely hinder himself of saying something stupid.

_Suki!_

In this dream Sasuke was Suki! Of course he couldn't say a thing like: ´I'm not gay!´, if he was currently a girl. He signed, he was so stupid sometimes! It doesn't matter, back to the subject! He had to change his tactics. Maybe…

"Your Naruto?!", he paid attention to his audibility and tone. If that wasn't a broad hint to Ino, than he didn't know what would be!

But to his great relief she seemed to have recognized it because she stormed forward and griped Sakura's shoulders. The perfect time to cut and run and get as far away from the epicenter! He glanced once more at Naruto, who had digressed himself from the spectacle before him and looked out of the window, before he slowly took his steps backwards, turned around and run away to the other side of the classroom. As he took the seat next to Hinata, who hereon stuttered some words he didn't listen to, he heard Ino scream something like: "Don't even think about it; Sakura!"

Sasuke sighed again frustrated before he followed Kibas's example: with his head in his arms he drifted to sleep.

-X-

Asuma had thought it was a good idea to invite his friends to the roof-deck. It was not far from their later destination, the academy was just a few blocks away. This time even Kakashi would be punctual or he hoped so, but Kakashi had often enough proven him wrong. How he managed to come too late in a time period of 20 minutes for a route of 1km, everyone else managed in maximal 9 minutes, was a mystery to him.

But now that he eyed the figures in front of him, he wasn't so sure if his idea was so great after all. Kakashi was sitting on the far most right corner of the bench, his arms crossed, staring into space. It seems Kakashi was yet again in a bad mood and that wasn't very conducive to the already fierce atmosphere.

While Kurenai sat on the opposite side, her figure was more relaxed with one arm dangling over the backrest, but her eyes were moving automatically from time to time to Kakashi's form. Her eyes betraying her inner confusion. Asuma could understand her perfectly fine for the most Kakashi was a closed book…and Kurenai hadn't had ´the honor´ (if you want to call it like that) to work with him. Of course not, they weren't part of the anbu and if you asked Asuma he would tell you that it was good like that. Believe me, you didn't want to be involved in the affairs of anbu! The only one, who didn't want to understand that had been Guy. But he was in any case beyond help…

Asuma signed before settling the teapot down on the desk, three glasses already by his side, he began to pour the hot liquid into them. His father had once said, that tea could calm even the most restless. He hoped it was true as he shove the first to Kurenai, who thanked him with a smile and took it in her hands and the second one to Kakashi, who focused his grim gaze a moment on it before averting his eyes again. He supposed the tea wouldn't have the desired effect, if Kakashi wasn't going to drink it…

He settled next to Kurenai, after considering sitting next to Kakashi for maybe two seconds, there was simply no completion plus Kakashi's present mental status.

"Thank you, once again for inviting me Asuma.", Kurenai began, Asuma could see that she tried pretending that Kakashi wasn't there. He made her nervous. Asuma nodded.

"I wonder how the academy-kids will perform…", she giggled. "I'm so terribly excited, I will train a reconnaissance team! And I-", she stopped as she perceived disbelieving looks from both sides of her.

"What-?!"

"It's her first time leading a genin team, she does not know any better…", interjected Kakashi, a knowing look on his face as he seemingly tried to communicate with Asuma through his facial expressions. But Asuma ostensibly didn't get the meaning behind those and scratched his head instead, looking now and then awkwardly to Kurenai. Her confusion has turned visible into fury. Her arms crossed before her body, she glared at Kakashi, who looked intrigued back at her. Her tea stood far away on the desk and stopped fuming.

_Great! Now even the tea got cool by that icy atmosphere…_

_And all he had wanted was a nice forenoon with friends…maybe he could still save the situation?_

"For my part…", Asuma began and Kurenai looked up.

"…I'm slightly worried for my team, Hokage-sama gave me some hints who it will be and it will be a lot of work to get them where I want them."

He sighted again. Kurenai's stiff posture melted slowly away and she turned her head interested to Kakashi.

"What about you, Kakashi?", Asuma oppressed the impulse to hit the desk with his head. That had been definitely the wrong question to ask to Kakashi! Why couldn't she avoided him like before, but it was already too late. Asuma could already see the glistening in Kakashi's eyes, yet to his surprise he answered in a normal tone.

A normal tone for a pissed off Kakashi, a bit grim maybe, but not as bad as it could have been.

"It's not like I volunteered for this ´job´, but our dear Hokage didn't let me any other choice…"

Maybe Kurenai noticed right in that moment, that Kakashi was in contrary to her not in the least enthusiastic about the expectation of becoming a Jonin-sensei to some stupid genin. The jonin relapse into Silence. It was awkward. They avoided to look at each other and Asuma sighed sadly.

How long had they known each other? They had always got along well, ok maybe not in the beginning with the enduring quarrelling between Kakashi and Obito. But by now everything should be fine. However since the anbu found marks of a spy, who had managed to infiltrated their ranks without their previous knowledge (which had never happened before!), everything went downhill. That had been roughly one week ago…

"What's up, guys?!", cut a too happy voice the silence. A small smile spread on Asuma's lips, he had never before been so happy to see Obito.

Kakashi winced as Obito's hand landed on his shoulder.

"You won't believe it, Kakashi; but as I woke this morning I had a feeling that this time you'll simply get the right team! I know it!"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose ad infinitum and Obito's grin seemed to do the same.

"Do I have to worry?!"

Obito flashed him a grin and shrugged before he placed himself gracile in between Asuma and Kurenai. And as he did, Asuma could have sworn that Kakashi muttered something under his breath, which sounded like: "You are an idiot, Obito!"

"Either way it will be stressful…", Asuma commented.

"Apropos stressful I still have to attend to the meeting later on…", Obito smiled and Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Another thing, I'm not involved in!"

"Ohhh come on, Kakashi! Don't pretend as if Minato-sensei has abandoned you!"

"What meeting?", Kurenai asked curiously. Obito turned his focus from Kakashi to her but before he was about to answer Asuma interfered:

"Don't say it still turns on the spy?

Obito grinned even more. "Oh I believe it does…"

Kakashi's face darkened. "And I can't attend to it…and have to sit idle.."

"Obito, stop provoking Kakashi! You may be rid of him…but we are not!"

Somehow it was ironic that Kurenai of all people, who had just a minute ago a controversial with him was now protecting him. Not that it mattered, it had sounded self-seeking anyway and besides that Kakashi wasn't even listening. Instead he moved on to glare at his _untouched _tea in front of him.

"A depressed Kakashi is no fun", Asuma signed. Kurenai passed him a caring glance.

"Don't you have to go to your meeting?"

"Not until Shisui returns…", Obito murmured.

"Wasn't he send to Otogakure?", questioned Asuma.

"Obito, you have a loose tongue, you know that? Or why do you spill top-secret information?", this time Kakashi looked very angry at his friend. It was that kind of a stare, which let his enemies bolt. But it failed its effect: Obito looked straight-faced at him. Only in the distant of his eyes you could detect something like hidden anger, but it took just a moment than it was gone again.

"Don't make such a fuss! We are all an age-group! We are all friends, aren't we?!"

Kakashi stayed silent and averted his eyes.

"What was exactly his mission, Obito?" , Obito shrugged.

"You've heard it. I'm not allowed to tell you…", Asuma laughed quietly.

"As if that ever stopped you…!", Kurenai joined the laughter. Kakashi stayed silent, whatever else?

A strong wind sweeps over the roof-top. Obito looked up a strange expression in his eyes, his silly smile vanished from his face and it turned to a mask of indifference. Something which was a rare phenomenon.

"Speaking of the devil", he whispered and in a blink of an eye he was gone. He shunshined away just like that.

"Wait! You still wanted to tell us what-", Kurenai called desperately. But to no avail. Obito was already out of hearing-range.

_Besides that I doubt that he would have come back if he were…, _Asuma thought.

He watched as Kurenai looked over to Kakashi, lips half-opened ready to speak, but to sound escaped her mouth. She knew that he wouldn't answer her, with Obito she might had some chances to get information out of him. But in Kakashi's case it was hopeless. She clenched her fists and stared angry at the point where Obito had stood moments ago. In the meanwhile Asuma peered back and forth from Kurenai to Kakashi. He gripped slowly in his front pocket, pulled a cigarette out and lighted it up.

_Father, your tea doesn't seem to work…_

He puffed, looked again at his friends and muttered:

"How troublesome!"

-X-

It didn't took long for him to catch up with Shisui. Shisui was still in his Anbu-attire, which was stained and had large holes. It seemed that he had headed straight to the Kage-tower after returning to Konoha, because he did not even bother to change his clothing.

As he ran through the alleyways he merged perfectly with the shadows around him, if it hadn't been for Obito's knowledge of his abilities he wouldn't have been able to spot him. Besides that Obito knew that Shisui wasn't at his maximum not in the case of speed nor in concealment. If that was due to the accustomed environment or his current condition was a question Obito couldn't answer. But he hoped imploringly it wouldn't be the latter.

It took him a minute and his best sprint-skills to catch up. And as he did he puffed heavily.

"Shisui! Slow down, will ya?", Obito gasped. Only then the anbu slowed down and looking directly at Obito (as directly as you can with a mask on).

"I see you're still as tactless as ever…You would think that you know, that anbu aren't addressed with their names!"

"Don't chicken out! I have checked that no-one is overhearing our conversation!" , Obito looked offended to the side and Shisui cast him a glance. It would haven't meant much (because of the mask you couldn't see his facial expression anyway), if it wasn't for the slight glistening his obsidian eyes.

"What? Don't you believe me?", but Shisui just shrugged.

"Whatsoever. Do you know if Itachi had returned, yet?"

"No, and if I had I would told him that he should better take care of his sister!", he remarked.

"Did something happen?", Shisui sounded curious.

"She just run away, twice! The second time I found her at 2am at the lake…", you could clearly hear the irony in Obito's tone but Shisui doesn't seem to notice.

"That's not healthy considering the present situation the village is in…and Orochimaru's plans doesn't look better."

"Orochimaru's plans…so you ascertained something?"

"Yes I did. When we are at the Hokage-tower I will report!", Shisui confirmed.

"Oh well, Shisui?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anybody that thing with Suki, I indirectly promised her to say nothing. Primarily not to Fugaku-sama."

"Don't worry. In contrary to you I can be as silent as a grave!"

Obito glanced over to Shisui, with his mask on he could only divine the width of the smirk beneath it…

That peewee bastard…

* * *

Author's note:

Yeah, I know I suck in writing dialogues...but I still hope it wasn't too bad. If anyone has a tip regarding that tell me and most of all was it clear who said what?

Besides that Obito is following me :/, I didn't even plan for him to have such an impact on the story, but he was practically my main thread running through the second chapter...

By the way thanks for your review **supreee011**!

Till next time, your crow.


End file.
